The life of teenage Emma Geller Season 1
by ileee
Summary: 12 years after original friends Emma tries to balance her life between school, friends and trying to find boyfriend. First try of trying writing fanfic so all feedback is more than welcome
1. Prologue until today

The live of teenage Emma Geller

´Chapter 1 untill today

Emmas pov

You ask who I am? I'm Emma Geller, daughter of Ross and Rachel Geller, yeah they are together, have been almost 12 years now and they have been married almost 10. My father proposed a year after my mother "got off the plane" as they put it, and my mother, well she didn't have to think twice before saying yes. I am almost 14 years old now going high school.

I think they are perfect for eachother have allways been they just have been stupid and stuborn before finally getting back together. I normally don't like to brag but I'm the biggest reason my mom and dad got back together. Part of me is kind of sad that I didn't get to live in Paris but I know both my mom and dad are thousand times happier this way, they deserve it after everything they have gone through.

Yeah all they have gone through... If I told everything that has happend between them before they got together last time, I dont think you would believe me. This my fathers 4th marriage and on top that its his second with my mother. Well my mother doesn't count the first one since they were drunk in Vegas, but still it happend and it was a marriage even though it didn't last very long...

I was born by accident, when they decided to have one last night together I guess that was faiths way of telling that they belong together. My parents allways say that I got my mother's looks and my fathers wisdom as they allways hoped I would. Well what can I say, I just love school and especially any science classes many girls are jealous becouse I succeed in school and have good looks. I have one major problem though, normally I have confidence to spare, but not with guys that resulted to the situation that I don't have boyfriend yet.

I have a lot of friends though so I'm gonna just introduce my "team" as my mother calls us and of course my family. There is Jessica Miller or Jes for short who is martial artist knows karate and judo but also basics of some other combat styles too and could kick most guys asses easily even though she is pretty small sized and yet she wouldnt hurt a fly if she doesnt have to. She is more like a sister than just a friend for me, have been since kindergarden. Then there is Alex Walter or Alexandra but she doesnt like her full name used. She joined my friends when we were at the elementary, she was bullied and me and Jes had to just step in. She is our tech wiz if your computer has a problem and Alex can't fix it there is pretty good chance that it can't be fixed.

Well of course there is my family: my sister and brother Bella and Jake. Bella is 2 years younger than I am my parents say that she was the result of the night that my mom got of the plane. First I thought it was kind a gross that they told me but nowdays I think its kind of cute. Jake was born 3 years ago and suprised everyone. Mom and dad had allready decided that they dont want anymore children but when my mom announced she was pregnant no one had any complains. And well of course there is allways, my step brother Ben from my fathers first marriage he and I have become alot closer these last 10 years ever since my parents wedding. There is also Aunt Monica and Uncle Chalndler who have their adopted twins Jack and Erica and their biological son Joey named after my other "uncle" joey. Who well isn't my real uncle but very close to my parents so I've allways called him uncle. Same goes for aunt Phoebe and her husband Mike who have one daughter Sofia whos just abaut same age as Bella

Well I guess thats enough of me. Its time to get to the story it will begin with a chapter named the One with the birthday party


	2. The one with the birthday part 1

Sorry for the little longer pause than originally thought it would be. I'm gonna change to 1/2 weeks scheculde i'll upload more if I feel like it but I don't wanna rush things. Thanks for the 1 review. English isn't my first language so if I make same mistake like 10 times feel free to correct me if it bothers too much. But as allways reviews and feedback is allways welcome and enjoy trying to post next chapter during the next 2 weeks

Chapter 2: The one with the birthday part 1

It was May 16th my birthday I was gonna be 14 years old allthough I don't care much abaut birthdays, of course it was fun to spend time with family and friends and getting some presents but it isn't anything special for me. Not after the year when we met with Alex.

*Flashback*

"Group of girls bullying a small brunette girl whos crying" Enter Emma and Jes

Emma: What the hell do you think your doing? Rose why aren't you doing anything?

"Group of girls runs away except Rose who looks down"

Rose: I-I... just... Im sorry have to go...

"She walks away too"

Emma: Rose come back! You can explain yourself...

Jes: What was that abaut?

Emma No idea, I guess we will catch up with her later

Alex: Excuse me?

Emma: Okay sorry abaut our friend, she's not usually like that and for those other assholes too. You're the new girl right? I'm Emma Geller she's Jessica Miller. Whats your name?

Alex: Alexandra Walter but please just call me Alex, and please don't hurt me, okay?

Jes: We dont hurt anyone who doesn't hurt us first. Fine, so Alex where are you from?

Alex: I moved from San Francisco abaut month back haven't made much friends and now I allready got bullied.

Emma: Well we could use more members to our group so you got 2 new good friends. Probably 3 once last one of us comes to her senses

*end of flashback*

Well the problem was that she never came to her senses. Even though I got one of my best friends on my birthday I also hate the fact that I lost a good friend on that day as well... Birthdays have never been the same after that. I've never had a decent conversation with her, after what happend she's trying to hide behind her new group and avoid me and my friends, but I know that same girl is still there I just hope I knew how to get her out.

It was 10 o'clock on the dot and girls wanted to meet me on the coffee shop and go shopping, but a text message changed the whole day

" I know this comes out of nowhere and we haven't spoken for years but I would really wanna meet and talk. I understand complitely if you don't wanna but I offer a chance for that sincearly yours Rose"

"So what do you guys think?" I asked after showing the text

"Obvius set up or trap I wouldn't go" came from Alex almost immediately

"You are not going to meet her alone, if you want to meet her then you'll take us with you. We both have questions for her too you know" Jes said pretty much as I expected.

" You guys can talk to her after I have, but you can come to cover my back if this really is a set up. There is just no way would leave this chance without using, even if its a set up. But I dont think it is, she would have done this years ago if she wanted to bully us. I think there is more to this than there is to the eye. I somehow believe that she wants peace between us I would to know why though."

"Well we can come and stay on the background just in case. Just make clear to her that you want her to come alone." Alex said

"Fine"

"We can meet, but I expect you to come alone, if your not I'm out of there... 12pm at central perk dont be late okay? Respectfully Emma G"

couple minutes later she answered

"I'll be alone, no worries 12 sounds perfect see you then"

"I guess there is no turning you arround on this?" Alex asked

"Sorry but no. I want to know what is going on and why she wants meet now and perhaps even get some reasons to things that happend... I know you dont like her but i also know that she is not the person she truly is right now. I don't want you to do anything unless she attacks me physically. If she attacks verbally meaning shouting or something like that I don't want you to do anything I need your word for that"

"Okay" came from both girls

"Okay we have couple hours before meeting so what should we do?" I asked

"I don't feel like shopping anymore so i guess we will just wait for now..."

2 Hours passed slowly it felt like those were the 2 slowest hours of my life I didn't know what to expect. Doubts, fear and hope those were the feelings I had, finally Rose showed up even 10 minutes early I guess she didn't want to be late

Hi... I heard a small sound almost like a whisper coming from behind I knew it was Rose.

Hey you came and alone... I said back

Well I see that you didn't come alone... Rose said back pointing Alex and Jes

"Well you know I wasn't sure that you'd come alone so they wanted to come just in case but you know as well as I do that they dont do anything unless you give them a reason. And they want to talk with you too "

"I know but I wanna talk to you first okay?"

"Of course, you wanted to talk so talk I can ask questions later if i need to but you can just start by telling your story"

"Well first of all I'm sorry for everything that has happend... I wasn't being myself..."

"I know you weren't, thats why I was so upset, not becouse what you did but becouse what you could have done to stop all this before it happend. "

"I don't know what happend the moment just came so quickly they wanted me to help them with something and the next thing I remember is that you were standing there yelling I didn't know what to do so I just walked away I figured that I will speak to you later, I tried couple times as you know but I allways just chickened out. I didn't know what to do. Then they slowly convinced me that you guys dont want to be friends with me after what happend"

"You should have known better. That was and is best thing abaut we will allways be there for one and other no matter what."

"Yeah I know that now. I just hope it's not too late..."

"Its never too late for us of course your welcome back to group if you want to. But you need to get rid of them first. I pointed to door where there were those 3 other girls standing, and don't worry we are here to back you up if necessary"

"Thanks"

"And what the hell do you think you're doing trying to get your old friends back just so you can abandon them too" Brunette girl from behind said

"So there is more to this story than there was to the eye. As I expected" Emma thought

"Linda this doesn't consern you even slighest, so if you don't want to be with me on my last days in states then just go to hell and leave me alone."

"Trust me I will leave but I'll take you to hell with me if you think that I will just let you leave the group then you're sadly mistaken. Well and Geller I never thought that I'd see you forgive a bully and you were foolish to come alone"

"First of all its Emma second I haven't forgiven her, you know why? Becouse there is absolutely nothing to forgive she got scared on that day. She didn't want to risk her health. I can see that now your acts have proven it. Correct me if I'm wrong but has she done anything else than stood aside and watched while you guys bully? I highly doubt that. You guys managed to break her confidence and made her think that we wouldn't want to be her friends while the fact is I haven't had a decent birthday after that day 6 years ago"

"And you really think I would come to sitiuation like this alone you should know me better than that after all these years. Just becouse they are not next to me does not mean that I'm alone"

"Aw you mean like in spirit thats cute doesn't help you when we beat the crap out off your over confident ass"

I saw a climpse of Jes standing up, but I showed her to sit back down I knew this was something that Rose needed to do on her own stand up to her "boss", so she could get her self confidence back. It was a risky move, but I knew that she could do this. I saw them trying to make a move on me but then it came as I expected she didn't take it any more she saw that I had forgiven her so she decided that it was time to correct the she stood up and went between us. I actually expected other girls to help Linda but now they were just standing there doing nothing I quess they found respect that Rose deserved.

" If you want her you have to go through me"

"And us" Jes and Alex came to my aid as well

" What the hell? why dont you guys do anything show them, their place"

"Sorry but no. She has shown that she doesn't want to be part of us anymore, and I dont see a way for us to win this one anyways so let's just let them be for now. Shes moving anyways why should we care lets just go." Two others said"

"Face it, you've been outmatched even your friends see that you cant win so just go with the little dignity you still have left." Emma said

"Fine whatever but dont think that if you someday come back here we would be your friends" Linda said

"You guys were never my friends you just wanted to break our team appart and i can see that now. Just for the record I dont need you anymore. So no worries if I ever comeback here you guys are the last ones ill seek."

3 girls walk away

"Wow I never knew I had that in me" Rose said

"Yes you did know, you just needed a way to get it out. I knew I could trust you thats why I showed to Jes not to make a move, I wanted you to step up. You needed it."

"So does that mean that you guys trust me too?" Rose turned around

"Well we trust Emma's judgement if she thinks you're okay then we have no problems with you either. You earned Emma's trust today you will earn ours too just give us some time" Jes said

Rose looked down

"I dont think we have that time or do we Rose? Judging by the way you spoke youre moving soon"

"You're right I'm moving to London at the end of the next week I just wanted to make peace with you guys before that."

" Hey dont be like that its better to make peace too late than never. To be honest I have wanted this for the last six years. I haven't had good birthday party ever since that day, I hope you can come to my party today becouse first time in 6 years I feel like celebrating my birthday. And you're more than welcome to join us"

"But I dont even have any gift for you..."

"Thats allright becouse you have allready given me your gift. You're back even if it is only for tonight. We have to make this night count"

" But what abaut your mom she didn't let me in last time..."

" What do you mean?"

" Well I tried to come to your birthday party on that faithful day I wanted to make peace between us on that very day but your mom said that you were mad at me for some reason. I said that I know that and i wanted to make it up to you but she didnt let me in. I was crushed."

" Well if thats the case I'll have to talk to my mom. But trust me you're welcome this year if you're not we will celebrate my birthday just the four of us. 6 pm on the dot on our place, okay?"

" I don't know how to thank you!"

"Just be there and we're even"

"I will"

To be continued


	3. The one with the birthday part 2

First of all thanks for the couple favoritings and one follow. But I could use feedback what do I do right or wrong or is it good or bad and stuff like that. Thanks in advance

Chapter 3: The one with the birthday part 2

Emma's pov

It was a long trip back to home. Why had my mother said that she can't come in? I did tell her that she could come alone and only alone didn't I? There were abaut thousand questions in my mind abaut everything and I only had abaut 4 hours to figure stuff out... And I still needed to convince my mother to let my "bully" in.

"Mom I'm home where are you?" I shouted from the door

"I'm in the kitchen" Rachel answered

"Okay what are you doing in the kitchen? You know after Jake you're the worst cook of this house..." I shouted back with little scare

" It's okay Emma I'm with her and doing the cooking" Voice called back recoginsed the voice as Monica

" Oh okay but I need to talk to my mom and private if possible..."

" Sure sweetie lets go to your room I'm sure Monica can handle stuff in the kitchen. Call me if you need anything okay?"

" So whats going on? Everything allright I dont see any bag's, I thought that you went shopping?"

" Yeah decided to save the money for later got something more important to do instead..."

" Saving money and doing something more important than go shopping? I know its your birthday and you don't usually like this day but I thought that I would cheer you up by giving you some money and let you go shopping with your friends."

" Well that's kind of the thing I needed to talk to you abaut. First of all the most important thing: there is gonna be 1 extra on my birthday party. Second Rose and I have made a peace, so I hope you let her in this time arround "

" What the... Didn't you say not let her in if she comes?"

" I said not to let her come in IF she is not alone, according to what I heard today she was alone and wanted to make peace on that very day"

" Oh I'm sorry, but hasn't she bullied you anyways all these years,so why did you guys make peace at today?"

" Personally she hasn't bullied me at all. She has watched aside when others bullied me yes, but she was simply affraid, I have been blind to that. She's moving to London at the end of the next week and she wanted to make peace before that... And by the way I'm more than hyped for my birthday this year."

"Well I'm glad that you are finally feeling like celebrating your birthday. Of course Rose can come if you want her to come and I'm sorry that I didn't let her in all those years ago."

" Hey don't worry abaut it. I'm just glad that I finally got things straight with Rose" I started to smile

"Is that a smile? Hey happy birthday sweetie" And she hugged me tightly

She hadn't said that in 5 years becouse I haven't liked it ever since but now I felt like this birthday was actually gonna be happy. So I just said "Thanks lets make this the best birthday ever, shall we"

Little later I heard my father coming home he had been with Joey. SR

"Hey I'm home" I heard from behind me of course it was my dad

"Hi finally your home I've been waiting for you I have great new's for you"

"Well look who is all happy and cheerful despite what day is it. Nice to see you too sweetie, so what's the news?"

I explained the whole thing to him and he was just abaut as happy as my mom if not even happier since Rose was daughter of one of his collegues, so he kind of saw this coming. Afterwards I decided to give a visit to the kitchen where monica was finishing my cake.

"Oh hi Monica where are Chandler and my cousins?"

"Well look who is all happy and cheerful. Did someone decide finally to enjoy her birthday? Chandler and kids will come later I had to come little early since, well you know how your mom is in the kitchen.

"Goodpoint! Yeah well I corrected one big mistake from the past and its really time to enjoy birthday to fullest."

"Well good to hear, I'm glad youre finally ready to really celebrate." Monica was clearly happy abaut turn of events.

Hours passed and my quests started to finally arrive. First of course Jes and Alex along with the return of the old friend Rose and yes my mother let her in with a big smile. then came Phoebe and Mike along with Sophia. Bella was more exited abaut that than I was to be honest. Chandler arrived last with of course Jack, Erica and Joey. Abaut hour went. We had cake and of course everyone singed at me and stuff. Then I caught a familiar sight, well familiar sight ever since my last birthday Jack and Alex checking eachother out. I walked up to Alex and decided that its abaut time to do something abaut it...

"Yeah I quess I can see what you see in him" I tried to start as casually as possible

" See in who? I'm not watching anyone" Alex said still not getting her eyes off Jack and she blushed

"You know it would have more credibility if you stoped staring at him while denying the staring. Just go talk to him and get a date fixed up. You two have checked eachother out for a year now every chance you get. I think all you guys have to do is to fix date and time and your good to go." I said little annyoed to the situation

"What if he says no? I don't wanna get shot down. He is way out of my class" Alex said clearly scared to even think abaut talking to him

" What if you'll get hit by a meteor on the way home, no wait I have to figure something more unlikely becouse that would probably happen before Jack says no, haven't you seen how he checks you out. I think if those eyes could undress you, you would be just abaut naked right now or atleast pretty close to it. " I tried to convince her

"Fine I quess i'll go talk to him, but if he says no you own me big time are we clear on that?" She said still pretty much as nervous as she could be

"If he says no I'll kick his ass. Good luck"

Alex pov

"Um h-hi Jack great party" I was able to say

" Y-yeah it seems to get better by the minute" Jack said just abaut as nerveusly as he tried to create some conversation

"Hey I was wondering if you would like to you know go out with me or something sometime maybe" Not sure if I understood myself what did I just say

"A-are y-you asking me out? For real?" Jack snapped out of it seemed like he realised what i just asked from him

"Only if you want to of course. It just seems that over the last year when we have been together in same place we have stared eachother I thought that maybe it wouldn't be that bad to ask you out since you seem too nerveus to do it" I said with somehow found confidence.

" O-of course I would love to go out with you. I didn't think that this feeling was 2 sided so I didnt wanna make fool out of myself. Is next friday at six good my mom should be in town so I may find a way to come without her noticing " Relieved Jack said

"Knowing your mother its pretty longshot but tell her if you have to. By the way that thinking abaut feeling being one sided was both sided too. I cant wait..." I startted to finally smile to him

" I can't wait either. Hey by the way what made you ask me today. I noticed you talking to Emma earlier did she say something to you?

"Well yeah she convinced me that you wanna go out with me just as much as I do with you. So I guess you can thank her if you want"

"I most certainly will, hey maybe we should exchange numbers. Tell me yours and i'll call you" They exchange numbers and kisses

"Well was it that bad?" I heard from the behind of course it was Emma smiling

"Guessing its as bad as it could be asking new british guy from the school out" Emma went complitely red realising that somebody knew abaut her own little crush on the new british kid from the school, she turned arround and saw Rose.

"WHAT!" Came from both Jack and me

"W-well thats diffrent I haven't spent that much time with him or even know his name.." Emma nerveusly tried to defend her self knowing that in this point it was pretty much pointless.

"Well look how easily table's turn when you try to tease someone, I assume you wanna ask him out too? Maybe we can even double date at somepoint?" I found my confidence from same place where Emma lost it. She was never good with her own releationships even if she was more than glad to help others.

" Well I quess, but I really need find more abaut him before I ask him out. Name for startters everything else is just plus" Emma had seemingly calmed down

"True but we start tomorrow, Okay you helped me do I'm gonna help you and no but's okay?"

"Fine" Emma said

Emma's pov

Did I seriously just give advice to get advice. I know I'm not the best with relationships. But the fact that girl who had just hours ago been not able to talk to her crush had confidence to give me that kind of advice kinda made me think that maybe I should listen more to other people when it came to relationships. Well what ever there was still one person who hadn't opened her heart: Jes. I saw her a little after I talked with Alex staring into emptiness with kind of a same look as Alex did with Jack. Against my beter judgement I decided to offer my help

"So I guess I'm on a roll here so who can I help you together with?" I asked with helpful voice

"Nah its fine I was just thinking abaut stuff. I'm just not sure yet how would I even start aproach this dilemma I have" Jes said with freightful voice

" Well telling to a friend would be a good way to start things" I offered

" Well I quess you can figure out that I'm pretty badly in love... And no guy is not here and no you don't know her..."

Wait what, did I hear what I thought I heard? Did she just use her instead of him ? Well maybe I'll play along for a while. I thought to myself.

"... And I'm not sure that he likes me. Do you understand my problem? " Jes finished

Was it really an accident? Or am I missing something here, I know she hasn't had boyfriend ever but I didn't see this coming either... Well maybe I should try to get her open up a little...

" Well why don't you tell me abaut her, what is he like?" I tried to mix things up a little

" Well he is very cute and tall and has long hair" She said

" Okay I believe you that you think she's cute" I decided try direct approach

She seemed to snap out of her day dream and seemed to act like she was hurt what I just said

"What do you mean by she, you dont think I'm gay do you?" She said pretty agrily trying to hide her nerveusness

" Well you have used both pronauns so I wasn't sure which one you meant" I tried to calm her down realising that she will come out of the closet when she feels that the time is right.

"Uh yeah sorry I guess I'm just little tired so i got them mixed up but its a he okay?" She said pretty calmly I still wasn't convinced but decided to let it go for now

" Yeah of course, sorry abaut that. Not that there would be anything wrong with it, right?" I tried to atleast get opinion to that

"Yeah of course not. I'm just not one okay?"

"Sure" I decided to let it go for now

"Nothing wrong with what?" I heard a voice that I hadn't heard all night. It was one who I knew wouldn't have any troubles abaut her being gay. My step brother Ben

"Oh hi Ben when did you come? Haven't seen you all night. Its nothing really silly me thought for a second that Jessica was gay I just said there is nothing wrong with it. I'm pretty sure you'll agree dont you" I tried to get opinion even though I knew he was okay with being raised by two mom's

"Of course not I have been raised by two woman's and there is absoulutely nothing wrong with that.I came a little while ago, I heard you are actually good mood on your birthday, what has happend?" Ben asked

I explained what happend and Ben hugged me and wished happy birthday and gave a beatiful silver necklace.

"Hey thanks its beatiful, hope it didn't cost too much for you" I said

"No problem Susan picked it up and she thought you might like it" Ben smiled

That actually gave me an idea maybe I should talk to one his mothers so I could get more exprienced opinion but I'll do it tomorrow

Pretty soon after that quests startted to leave. This party had been best birthday party in years but still couple questions remained and I got problem in my hands too: what to do with the british kid and Jes. Well I quess next I'll try to talk with people.

Next one is the one with all the talking. Please review tell me what I do right or wrong whats good whats bad any hopes ideas or advices are very much welcome


	4. The one with all the talking

CH 4 The one with all the talking

After the party I began to think. What should I do? My own problem was pretty simple to solve just talk with the guy and get it over with. But what to do with Jes straight approach is clearly wrong way to solve this. Should I just give it time and let her come out of the closet when she feels like it? I had an idea that I would talk to Carol or Susan abaut it but that could also end up in to more troubles that it would solve... Before I could think any further my mom knocked on the door.

" Hey it's me, can I come in?"

" Of course, it's open" I answered

" Hey is everything okay? I sensed some tension between you and Jes before she left"

As usual nothing like this could go past my mom without noticing. Against my better judgement I decided to tell her the whole story...

"Well yeah we had a little misunderstanding. Nothing more I think we're fine now." I said that how I felt abaut it couldn't be sure though before I would see Jes again

"Okay, would you like to tell me what was the misunderstanding abaut? Maybe I can give you advice... I haven't seen Jes like that in long time so I'm just little worried okay?" Mom said with carring voice

" Well okay to put it simple I think... (I took a long pause) That she's gay, and would like to come out of the closet but doesn't just know how. I think her reaction pretty much proved that atleast there is something going on... I'm not saying there is something wrong with it, or I should force her out of the closet, but I just would like to be able to help. I convinced her that I dont think she's gay but I think she might think that I know the truth and thats why she's acting like she's hurt from what I said. Am I making any sense?" I stopped realising that my mom look's like she didn't know what to say which is pretty rare for her...

"Um what makes you think that she might be gay? my mom asked in disbielief

" Well first I saw her staring in the emptiness with kind of a look, you know? Then I startted to talk to her abaut it, assuming it was a guy and thought that I might be able to help. At that point she started to use he, she and him , her pretty much mixed. And I think that she spoke much more passionatly and honestly when she was used. Of course I can't be sure yet but I have a strong feeling that, there is more to the story than just grammar mistakes." I said little confused now

"Honey you're making pretty big assumptions based on small ammount of fact's. You haven't seen her kissing a girl or even looking girl on that way. I don't say that you're nececearly wrong, but be careful you don't wanna lose friend for something like this... Of course you know that you could talk to Carol or Susan, but I don't think they can tell you anything that you don't allready know... If you want my advice I think its best to just wait for atleast to point where you can 100% sure... You know Jes, she will tell you and Alex when time is right to tell, if there is something to tell..." Mom said

"Yeah I guess you're right. This just came so out of nowhere, I mean I have known Jes almost 10 years now and still I didn't see this coming. I think I better apologize Jes. Well thanks mom for advice" I said smiling

"That's what mom is here for, just be careful what ever you decide to do." Mom left the room

Well I quess that settled it. I quess I can't do anything for this for now. I quessed it was better to just consentrate on my own problems I decided to start tomorrow shouldn't be that difficult. If Alex could find her courage how difficult could it really be?

Well as I found out next day it was harder than I thought, I found some pieces of info here and there. His name was Daniel, his parents are divorced and he sucks at math. Well even there there is something to grap on like the math problem maybe I could tutor him for the test for next friday. Maybe see if I can set up a date after for "reward".

Day was almost over, and hadn't have a decent chance to talk to him, but now I saw him in school library clearly fustrated over something on the closer look I saw that he was trying to figure math problem. Of course I decided to offer help.

"Um hi. I'm just guessing but are you having some troubles with math?" I asked trying to be as calm as possible

" Argh I just hate math it has given me allways troubles at school. Hey I remember someone calling you genious when it comes to science subjects. Could you tutor me? I really wanna do good on this upcoming test" He clearly was getting his hopes up.

"Of course I will help you on this test, but do you know what they usually call me? I asked with a smile

"No... I thought that it genious would be enough" He said clearly nervous

"Yeah it is more than enough don't worry, but I still prefer Emma though." I offered my hand

"Of course where are my manners, I'm Daniel, or just Dan for short, but enough joking arround I seriously need help with these..." He said taking my hand and still wondering how did he manage to get a girl of his dreams to his tutor.

Couple hours passed and Dan seemed to get the hang of it I don't get it why he did have so much trouble with it in the first place. He seemed to check me out at time to time but I pretended not to notice it. I didn't wanna make it too easy for him. My cell started to ring I had forgotten the time I was suppose to meet Jes and Alex 20 minutes ago. Well I picked it up

"Oh hi Alex, sorry didn't notice time I'll come as soon as I can" I said quickly

"If you're still with the guy then take your time we can wait, but we expect to hear everything afterwards." Alex said teasingly

"Fine I should be just abaut done for today. So see you in abaut 30 minutes okay?" I tried to keep my calm

" Okay" I heard after that I hang up

"Oh you need to go, it's fine I think I have gotten pretty good at this" Dan said Trying to hide his nervousnes

" Are you sure, you know we could do this more if you want to you. Allthough I'm not sure did you ever have troubles with these at anypoint, or did you just need an excuse for being together with me?" I asked straight.

His face blushed complitely red realising that I had noticed him checking me out, now I knew I had him pretty much where I wanted. Now it was just abaut whose gonna ask who out.

"I-I guess we could continue this tomorrow. Fact is I wanna do good on this test, but you're right abaut me wanting to spend time with you... So could we set a date maybe later this week, maybe after test?" Dan said hopefully

"Hm I have to warn you I have pretty overprotective parents when it comes to dating, so could we keep this as a secret for now, of course I will tell my friends and I have a feeling one of my friends may need help so maybe a double date on friday? " I asked knowing that if Alex and Jack want to keep this as a secret too they will need help too

"I was abaut to suggest the same thing my mother can be little over protective sometimes and she's not easy to fool either, but I'll figure out something. Should we exchange phonenumbers for now?" Dan said taking out his phone

"Good idea, but use text if possible I can never know who's listening" I said

"Good point text if we can, I hope we can make this work." He said smiling

" I'm sure we will and don't hide forever just for the begining okay... just so we know where we are going- But now I have to go, so tomorrow same place and time? " I asked pretty much knowing the answer

"Fine by me. By the way didn't catch your last name?" He asked

"Geller and yours?" I didn't see problem with it so why not

"Waltham" He answered

Why did it sound so familiar? I'm pretty sure I have heard the name before somewhere but he just moved from London doesn't make much sense. Well I decided to let it go for now. got more important things in mind. Time to head to the cafe

Well but time for a first cliffhanger so Review, Follow, Favorite if you liked and tell me why you did/didn't like it all feedback is more than welcome. Next time we continue with TOW setting up double date


	5. The one with setting up the double date

Chapter 5: TOW Setting up the double date

I came to cafe abaut an hour late from originally planed, but I think they will understand. I thought I would try to be as confident as possible maybe they will even help me with my 2 problems. I knew they were gonna tease me but I was more than ready for it. But for one thing Is wasn't ready for... I walked in

"Well look who decided to finally show her face. Abaut time." Jes shouted

"Yeah well... Had some tutoring to do..." I tried to stay as calm as possible

" Well was it just math or was there some biology or chemistry too?" Alex asked with teasingly voice

" Well we do have date for friday ready to be set up, but nothing else has happend yet. And I think I need both of your help with couple things."

"Well of course, we help if we can..." Both said

"First things first: Remember how you joked abaut double date I think we have to do that neither of us want to tell our parents just yet so I suggest that we say we are all going to movies including Jes and Erica. That will rise least ammount of questions. I think." I began

"That actually sounds like a decent idea, I dont think that Jack has told Monica and Chandler yet I think we would have heard abaut it by now if he had..," Alex began

"Whats the second thing you need our help to solve, I think this is pretty much settled?" Jes asked

"Well I don't know I think I have heard Dan's lastname somewhere but it bothers me that I don't recall where..." I began

"Well I think you know what you have to do if you want us to help with that... Tell it to us we may be able to connect the dots..." Alex said

" Waltham" I sighed

Alex and Jes looked eachother in disbilief like I should have known right then and there who was I talking abaut Jes decided to take the lead

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Emma? For Emma we know this shouldn't take even a second to think where she has heard that name" she said with still a lot of disbilief on her face

"Please guys tell me I know, I should know this but for some reason I'm having a total blackout now" I tried to convince them.

" I don't think we will. Something is clearly clouding your thinking. I think you'll find out on our date if you can't figure it out before that, I'll give you a little hint though answer lies in a story that you have told abaut a thousand times to us... That's why we don't tell it straight to you. You would scold us if we would have asked that question so we will do same kind of thing since you did it." Alex said with confidence.

I couldn't believe 2 girls who had allways helped me with anything and everything they could, had abonded me complitely, I know,I should know where I know that name but for some reason I can't connect the dots.

"I don't think the problem is that you don't remember where you've heard it, I think that the problem is that you dont want to remember it you have some kind of defence mechanism on that prevents you from remembering this. Trust us we will dig it up for you on friday if you haven't figured it out by then" Jes decided to add

"Fine I guess I don't have a choice, still bothers the hell out of me" I sighed

"You'll connect the dots sooner or later and after that lets just say that, if you think that you're scared to tell your parents now wait until you know who your dealing with. Trust me you dont know what scary is yet. I would rather talk to Monica abaut me and Jack than if I were in your shoes and had to tell your parents." Alex said with wicked smile.

"Okay guys now youre just trying to freak me out. What have I done to get this person to hate me so much that I can't date his/her son?" I asked totally scared now

"Actually you haven't done anything personally. As we said answer lies in your parents story..." Jes said

" Okay if it isn't me then its fixable, but god what has my father done now" I thought to myself

I thought the whole thing through on the way home but decided to forget the whole thing for now I needed to focus on friday and test after that the double daet which reminded me that I had to talk to my mom abaut it. God don't let her suspect anything. I was pretty much allways the good girl didn't lie or steal or anything so asking things like this were not that difficult. But I knew I was more nervous than ever before so I just hoped everything would go smoothly

"Hi mom I'm home." I shouted from the door

"Oh hi expected you home earlier dinner is ready so sit down" Mom said with annoyingly happy voice

"Okay, I was wondering could I take girls to the movies on friday?" Knowing the answer to this but also had a perfect counter ready to go

"Honey did you forget that your cousins and Chandler and Monica are coming to visit to town?" Mom asked with sad voice

"Actually, no I didn't forget I was thinking that maybe we could take Jack and Erica with us and you guys could have a night without teenagers I'm sure Bella could go to her friend and well Joey and Jake can play with eachother. I know that you guys could use some time with just adults" I said knowing that it had been way too long since last were with just adults.

"You're talking sense now but what do you get from this? What do you want?" My mom asked with suspicion

I decided to go with half a truth becouse I needed the money too...

"Well pay us the movie tickets, maybe drinks and popcorn and we're just fine" I tried to be as calm as possible

"Well I have run this trough your father but I think he will agree on that, but I want you to do good on the math test on friday too don't forget that" Mom said

I couldn't be happier she didn't suspect anything and everything went according to plan of course I answered.

"Mom I haven't gotten anything but A's in math for years now what makes you think I would get anything else?" I asked

"I don't know you have seem to be distracted for a while now I hoping that doesn't affect on your school work" She answered

" Reason I was later today was that we were practicing math with Jes and Alex" I Countered

"Oh okay, just asking you know you know in your age somethings may become more intresting than school you know" Mom said with a smile

"Yeah I know the birds and bees and stuff yeah but I'm not gonna let that distract my schoolwork okay" I said annoyed

"Okay okay. Just checking, hey thanks for the idea of the adults night that was great idea." Mom said smiling

"No problem mom pleasure was all mine thanks for funding it..."

I was happy, I texted everyone that we were all set on friday and my father even gave his approval. What could go wrong? Everything was set.

Well next time we continue with TOW Worst secret date ever


	6. TOW the worst secretdate ever part 1

3 chapters in one week how abaut couple reviews? Read follow review if you enjoy or tell me why you dont enjoy

CH6 TOW The worst secret date ever

The whole week was a blur until friday. Math test was easy as allways, allthough Alex said it was hard for her I think she was distracted but I think even she did just fine. When I got back home I thought I would check one last time that everything is fine.

"Mom I'm home" I began as allways

"So can I expect A from math test?" Mom asked

" I could have gotten A from that blindfolded, almost too easy" I answered back

"Well I guess you've got your fathers brains, I don't know why did I even doubt you... You've definetly deserved the movie night."

" Good so everything okay for tonight. We can go with girls, Jack and Erica?" I wanted to make sure

" Of course why wouldn't it be, as I just said you deserve a reward" My mom reassured

Math was always easy for me every math problem is a puzzle and every puzzle does have an answer. I almost felt quilty to take any rewards when it came to math but it's good to know that my mom is proud of me.

Night approached and Jes and Alex came to our house Alex had clearly put some effort on her looks. I realised that we didn't talk anything abaut looks. That could give a clue that something is going on. I just hoped that Alex had some idea how to explain if needed. I was hoping, that I was just over thinking this, but of course as allways nothing like this goes past my mom without noticing

"Well look at you Alex, all beatiful what's the occasion?" Mom asked with curious voice

"What can't girl look good just for a little night out?" Alex countered

"Well I quess, but haven't seen you this pretty in a while that's all" Mom kept wondering

"Well decided that well for a well done test I deserve some reward so decided make this..." Alex started to lose her confidence

Thankfully Monica, Chandler and kids arrived just in time save our plan...

"Oh hi Monica" I shouted in the middle all the questioning

"Well hi there, we didn't interupt anything did we?"

"No not at all my mom was just wondering why Alex is so beatiful, I said why would it be a problem, it's not usual for Alex but when she puts all the effort then she really does put that nerd aside" I said

" Well there is absoulutely nothing wrong with it, but neither of you did do so maybe that was why your mother is wondering" Monica answered

"That's just abaut it but I will let it go for now" My mom said

"Well thanks" we said

We decided to go to my room before we lefr.

"Wow you look stunning, I had no idea you had that kind of beuty under there" Jack said looking Alex

"Well decided to put all out. Unfortinatly it almost gave us away. Thank god you guys came when you did otherwise we probably would have atleast some problems in our hands" Alex said with little scare

" Hey but it's all good now let's not worry abaut it and try to get out of the house withoiut raising any more suspsions." I Suggested and we left

"Okay we're leaving okay?" I shouted

"Okay, Hey have good movie okay. No need to hurry back." My mom said

"We won't, trust me okay. And you guys enjoy your time without us okay?" I said

"Of course"

We left. I wasn't sure if they believed, but I knew that I wanted to do this no matter what. Of course the conversation startted when we were long enough distance

"So when are we gonna meet your date" Alex asked me

"When we get to theater he's waiting there" I said

"Any luck figuring who he really is? Jes asked

"nope you guys said that I'll figure it out tonight anyways so I decided to let it go... For now" I said with a little annoyance

"Smart choice" Jes said with wicked smile

We arrived at the theatre. I saw Daniel standing looking pretty nerveous...

"Hi Dan" I shouted

"Well finally it's been way toon long wait. God you look amazing as allways. Did you have any troubles on the way?" He said so fast that I bearly understood him

"Hey calm down, everything went just okay no worries. And thanks I quess. You don't look that bad yourself" I answered with a smile

"Well I quess introductions could be in order so I begin I'm Daniel but by all means call me Dan." He said when he gaught his breath

"I'm Jessica, Jes if you want "

"Alexandra but please just call me Alex okay?"

"Jack"

"Erica"

"Well nice to meet you all. So who's the other couple who "isn't dating" I mean the other secret couple" Dan asked

"Likewise. it's me and Jack" Alex answered

"I don't mean that this isn't fun or anything but should we start going on with the program so do speak?" I asked

"Well what we are gonna see`? I was just told to come here no one told me what we are gonna see." Dan countered

"Well I was thinking that new romantic comedy if you guys can stand one night of it... But I thought since everyone is more or less nerveous we would grap something to eat and try to break the ice a little..." I suggested

"Well not a bad idea since to be honest this doesn't look like much of a date. Even though there is 2 couples everyone seems to be kind a distant of their partner, and well I didn't just come to see movie, the company is the more important thing than the movie it self so why not a romantic comedy it could be fun. I was thinking maybe eating after the movie but seeing how much there is ice to break, it wouldn't be that bad of an idea." Dan said

We decided to go to grap some pizza, Dan insisted to offer his girl and I had no objections to that. Well atleast I knew his a gentleman by heart. as time went on the tension was broken and the talking was more free, Jack and Alex even exchanged some shy kisses. Jes did what I had expected the whole night opened the conversation abaut Dans past...

"So Dan why don't you tell us little abaut yourself you know, we wanna know everything abaut a guy who Emma is so madly in love with. Emma has been kinda mysterious and haven't told much abaut you" Jes began

"Well there is not much to tell. As you probably know I moved from London abaut a month back. My mom is a single mom has raised me all by her own. I love math just abaut as much as Emma does" Dan began

"Was your mom married when she had you?" Jes continued

" Well no she divorced my dad abaut a year after they got married they tried to work things out and had one night together, well I guess you can see where this is going. But well when he found out my mom was pregnant he left for good" Dan said

"Well it's a lot like my story only diffrence is that my parents ended up together later." I added

"Well has your mom been married before that?" Jes asked and winked at me I knew that this probably would open the whole who he really is question to me so listened carefully

"Wow I guess you weren't kiding when you said you wanna know everything, oh well I dont see the harm of telling. Yes she was married before but that marriage was even shorter lived than the second one, giuy said wtong name at the altar and almost left to their honeymoon with his ex-girlfriend whose name he said, that was just too much for her." Dan said

I felt like my heart stopped suddenly all the pieces came together to form the answer to the problem. I didn't know what to do part of me wanted to run as fast as possible as far as possible but even bigger part of me wanted stay with this guy I never judge anyone on their parents or siblings or anything but I knew that this was gonna be a tough road, if we wanted to be together. In the middle of all the thinking Dan snapped me out of it.

"Emma are you okay? You went completely pale when I finished my story did I say something wrong?" Dan said in panic

"Well no you didn't but there is other side to that story in this table... You see the guy from your mother's first marriage is my father. Your mother's name is Emily isn't it?" I said in little disbelief.

"Yeah, hey wait Geller as in Ross Geller is your father? It seemed that he heard just abaut the same story I have, and didn't connect to dots either. He seemed a little less stressed abaut it than I am though.

" So what are we gonna do now? Everything is out and open. If we want to continue you know that this isn't gonna be easy if half of what I've heard is true."I felt like I wanted to give up.

" Hey look at me I'm not gonna let you go for something like this we will find a way arround this. We are gonna find a way to get those 3 to same table and work things out. It time to get peace between them". He said and started to kiss me with passion I can only imagine my parents have

Unfortinatly it was interupted by another british accent

"Well hello Daniel is this what you call movie couple friends?

Well so this begins I thought to myself

Next time we continue with Catching up with an old enemy with part 2 of worst date ever...


	7. TOW the worst secretdate ever part 2

Chapter 7: TOW Worst secret date ever part 2

Previously on Life of teenage Emma Geller

_Passionate kiss between me and Dan was interupted by a british accent woman... _

_"Is this what you call a movie night with couple friends?" Voice asked_

I looked up as I thought yes she had clearly aged from the pictures I've seen but still its the same person: Emily. A silent moment that I could have sworn took hours lasted only abaut ten seconds ended with Jack sarcastic comment, god I would've hoped that he would have understood to keep his mouth shut. I understand he is nervous but still...

"Well I think girlfriend still technically counts as a friend" Jack said sarcastically

"Why don't you 4 scoop I have a feeling that you guys may cause more troubles than you may be able to solve?" I asked immedeadly afterwards before Emily could counter

"Are you sure? We can stay if you want... I know you could use back up in case something goes wrong" Alex said

"But you also know that how badly this can go if everything goes heywire, are you sure you want to take the chance? I think you have more to lose here than, I can win " I asked to make sure she knew she knows what she's doing here.

I mean in every other case I would have understood this reaction we are team and we support eachother whenever needed, But now there was so much more on the stake. They didn't want to get exposed anymore than I did, no reason for both of us to take the fall. But before Alex could answer Emily decided to jump in since she was clearly intrested what was going on...

"Hey no reason to be affraid of me. Yes I am Daniel's mother, but still I'm just a human myself. Let's start by introductions your friends can stay if they want to I'm intrested to hear more abaut this story and any friend of Daniels is a friend of mine. But anyways, my name is Emily, Emily Waltham" Emily startted

"Well glad to hear that, well lucky girl here is Emma, those two are Jessica and Alex her two best friends and other two are her cousins Jack and Erica" Daniel took control hoping that his mother wouldn't ask last names, just yet anyways

"Okay so what is this? to be honest I wouldn't call this a date, I mean 4 girls and 2 guys. Without seeing the kiss I probably would have bought the whole "it's just a movienight with friends". So why Emma is so scared of me? is there more to this story than just this?" Emily asked curiously

I checked on Alex she seemed now to understand what I meant earlier when I said that she has pretty much to lose. But she decided to just accept her mistake and nodded me as a sign that I can tell the whole story I still hoped that I didn't have to tell my last name on first date. I was so affraid that it would be the end of all of it.

"Well we aren't exactly the only ones dating tonight Alex and Jack on their first official date too. And we all wanted to keep this as a secret if possible. So I am sorry I judged you so quickly. I'm just so nervous abaut the whole thing that I didn't want everything to fall appart." I said with a scare

"Well I understand that everyone is on their toes when it's their first date, but I still don't understand why did you think I was ultimate evil and I will ruin everything, becouse ever since you calmed down you seem to be the most confident one of this croup. You are not telling me something my question is that what are you really hiding? But I quess I'll let you guys off the hook for now and let you guys enjoy your dates, but I want to catch up with you someday Emma, you can set date and you can tell me where but questions will be from me. Oh and by the way it's just 2 of us okay?" Emily said

"Well fine by me if that's what is gonna get this date to keep going, I'll promise I don't have any that big secrets up my sleeves. Just an ordinary girl." I said with mysterious voice

"I'll look forward to it, and to rest off you: enjoy your date and sorry for interupting. First dates are allways special remember that" Emily said

It took me a while to catch my breath. I was so much in disbilief that what just happend: first I found out that I'm dating Emily's son then I pretty much lie straight to Emily's face, and now I had to talk with Emily and probably reveal everything. I didn't even know what to do anymore. That was pretty new situation to me I pretty much allways had some idea what I could do, but now I was perfectly out of friends tried to calm me down

"Emma calm down everything is going to be fine. You will find a way to make this work... You allways do" Alex started

"But that's just it I don't know that, first time, in a very long time I'm pretty much on nothing. I have zero ideas how to get out of this one. All I can say that you guys have to start talking to your parent's becouse this isn't gonna last. I seriously have to think what I'm gonna do with this... I have to face Emily that's a fact, but should I tell my parents before or after that, that's the real question. If you wanna blame me go right ahead this was all my fault" I said and burried my head to my hands

"Hey Emma look at us, we don't blame you for anything. If someone should be blamed it's me and straight asked us why did his name sound so familiar and we should have told you, so that you could have been more prepeared. It was you who got us a chance to go out without telling Monica and we're truly grateful to you for that. So don't feel so down. If you have to tell her just inform us so we know that it's coming. We are a team we will rise and fall together and support if needed. You did everything you could but still you know as well as we do that when it comes down to love there is no guarantees." Alex said

"Your friend is right and you know that, don't lose your faith now. My mother is gonna love you as soon as she gets to know you. Yes your father did a bad things but if everything I've heard abaut that incident is true, then they both made pretty big mistakes begining with getting engaged after few weeks of going out and married in month afterwards Besides we're not them. We just have to get them to talk with eachother that's all.. And when it comes to your parents I would say that they will more likely wanna hear it from you than my mom or anyone else." Dan said trying to calm me down.

" You guys are right. You guys are allways right. I just wanted this to be perfect with no big surprises or interuptions... and no you shouldn't have told me becouse I would have probebly paniced and called the whole thing off if I knew." I said trying to calm myself

"Emma this was a pretty big chance what you guys took here. There was no guarantee that this would work even this well. Nothing has been lost yet everything is allright, as long as we dont run into your parents or Monica I'd say this double date was a more or less succes, hey atleast now you know who your dealing with. I know you want to be on top of everything and want everything to go perfectly but it doesn't allways work that way. Specially not in love..." Jes said with a little sigh

"I know, by the way Jes anything you wanna share with the group, I have a feeling you've thougt abaut something the whole night?" I asked noticing that she has that look again, trying to get something else to think.

"W-What? I was just thinking abaut, you know things..." Jes said pretty much in panic

"Wanna be a little more specific? Maybe we can help" Dan said

"Hey I don't wanna ruin your date anymore than it's allready been ruined..." Jes said still panicing

"I'm pretty sure that this date can't get any worse from anything that you say or do, so spill it sis what's on your mind? Is it abaut that mystery guy you mentioned at my birthday, has something happend?" I asked trying to be as teasing as possible trying to hide my own nervousnes

Everyone started to look at Jes whose face went complitely red.

"Well nothing has exactly happend otherwise I guess there would be one more of us here don't you think? Well it's just that I don't just know how I feel abaut her, I dont know if I'm ready for it yet..." Jes said without realising that she had again spoken abaut her instead of him

"Her? As in you're in love with a girl? Not that there is anything wrong with I was just wondering. No one told me you're that way." Dan decided to ask with curiosity clearly a little shocked

I was kinda glad that it was him who brought it up, I didn't want to be the one who brought it up second time. And well he was the new one in the group so I knew he may be forgiven a little easier than rest of us, I mean hadn't said anything to Alex either so I was the only one who did know abaut the slip from earlier

"W-what did I just use her again instead of him? God what's wrong with me can't I use right pronauns for once when talking abaut future boyfriend..." Jes said clearly fustrated abaut something

"I want this just for the records so don't take this personally: Is there someone in this group who would have some kind of a problem with one of the other's being gay if it's not your boy or girlfriend?" I asked just so that Jes would know

No and of course not were the answers pretty much summed up. Jes looked clearly a little annoyed

"So Jes why don't you tell us abaut him then where did you meet? What does he look like? What's his name?" Alex said all exited

"Calm down Alex, maybe some other time. This night is all abaut you guys I don't wanna take away your thunder" Jes said trying to get away from the awkward situation Clearly she wasn't prepeared for a third degree questioning tonight.

"Well you wouldn't have, but don't think that I will forget it so easily I want to hear everything abaut this guy sometime so be prepeared." Alex said and Jes nodded

"As much of fun this has been should we get to the movies otherwise it will go way too late" Jack asked

"Goodpoint even though, my mom said that there is no need to hurry back I don't think we should be out for too late either. I know I need to get my mind of all of this otherwise we're gonna get gaught on the second my mom and dad will see us" I said realising that this whole episode had took almost an hour.

The movie itself got me to calm down. Everyone else seemed to be more relaxed than before the movie. Alex and Jack had clearly relaxed and were kissing clearly more freely. So did me and Dan. After the movie it seemed that everyone was more or less calmed down from the episode before. That was before another voice called for one our group this time I had no idea who was it but it was abaut to come clear in just moment

"Hey Jessica, wait up!" I heard girl voice from behind us. It was girl abaut our age, little taller than Jeessica and had pretty long hair

_Jessicas POV_

Oh crap and here I thought that I could get rid of all the suspicions of my sexuality I'm nowhere near ready to come out of closet not atleast in this way... So I decided it's best to try get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Oh hi Melissa what are you doing here?"

"Well trying to find you. Seems to be a little hard nowdays. I wonder why you're hiding?"

"Um..."

"Well what now? Did a cat catch your tongue? You know as well as I do what I want... And I also think that atleast one of your friends does too... Have you lost your fight along with your confidence? So do we talk private or do we do introductions? I'm fine either way.

"Could you guys wait for second we talk in private?" Jes asked a little confused

Emma's POV

I saw Alex try to say something. I showed her to stop

"Dont make a move... She has to do this on her own" I said to Alex

"No that girl is a bully don't you see that? Why are you defending her?" Alex asked

"You don't see that there is much more to this than there is to the eye." I said back

"What do you mean Emma?" Alex looked me with confusion

"What if I told you that everyting untill now has been going perfectly according to my plan?" I asked with a wicked smile

"YOU SAID WHAT!?" Came from Jack, Alex and Erica

"That's right Emilys appearence wasn't just a random accident. Neither is Melissa's. Do you really think a Mother wouldn't ask lastname of her son's girlfriend? Don't worry she promised to keep her mouth shut... Abaut you guys that is..."Dan said

" And what she meant before that we have meet just 2 of us meant that I have to arrange meeting between her and my parents... She has allready forgiven both of them what happend and she likes me alot. And by the way that whole I don't remember Waltham thing..." I began

"I call bullshit on that one with this knowledge" Alex startted to realize.

"But what was the point of all that happend before?" Jack asked

"You dont get that? To open Jes' defence of course. Didn't you guys see how closed up she has been this whole night. I knew that I wanted her to open up at all I had to show vulnerability to get her to help me and open even a little up. So that I could make her vulnerable herself"

"So you could bring her to Melissa... Of course, but wait how do you know her?

"Melissa? Old friend and judo rival of Jessicas. Haven't seen her in a while, but she came to my house and told what's been going on lately. After her story I wanted to help. Trust me Jessica smelled that somethig was going on and didn't want to come with us to our date. But I decided to throw a little bait for her..." I looked at Erica

"But I'm not g..." Erica began

"I know that, nor did I need you to be. But she needed something to admire while all the other action was going on, and I needed you to come anyways becouse of Jack... Didn't you see how she was looking at you the whole night?" I asked

"And I thought I was seeing things. I was wondering that myself what was going on... So that's the "her" she was talking abaut earlier?" Erica said wondering

"Yes" I simply said

"Do you think they're gonna be allright?" Alex asked

"Sooner or later they will be. Let's just hope that everything will go all right between them for now let's head back to home I think Jessica doesn't need us right now.

" By the way Emma have you talked to uncle Joey lately? Jack asked from

" Not in a while, why? I countered

"Well I think he would be proud of your acting performance today. Maybe you should call him after you tell your parents, maybe he could get you in a movie role in hollywood." Jack startted laughing

Please forgive me, my friend I couldn't watch your suffering anymore. It's time to let it go. I hope she's ready. Maybe not today but some day soon. I thought to myself

We arrived back to our house everyone still pretty much shocked for late reveal. Jes hadn't called me since we left so I assumed that she wanted to think things through after the talk with Melissa.

"So did you guys have fun at the movies" My mom asked

"Yeah it was awesome Jennifer Aniston still has it" I said

"Well nice to hear that I hope twins weren't that much trouble" Monica said

"No of course they weren't they behaved perfectly, I'd say if they lived closer they would be good additions to the team." I said back

"But isn't one of you guys missing, where is Jessica?" my dad realised

"No worries Jes met with an old friend of hers and decided to do little catch up, she told us that we could go without her." I said

"Oh okay"

"So I quess I better get going my mom is probably worried sick abaut me." Alex said

"Okay bye I'll see you at school" I said

Everyone said their goodbyes Jack was clearly a little upset that he had go while again without seeing her face to face. I knew everything was gonna be okay sooner or later it was all out and open

Little bit longer chapter with a little twist huh. Next time we continue with the one with all the confusion...

**Since you guys who read this don't leave me any feedback I'll ask you if you have read it all the way over here. Should I indicate somehow that It's Emma or someone else thinking instead of actual conversation. I've realised that it's not that clear when I have read other fics so I wanted make sure. I mean like make it more clear. Bolding the text or something? Or is it fine as it is? Please leave me some feedback, follow and favorite if you like it would mean a lot to me to know that people actually like this (or dislike, but if you dislike then tell me what I can do better.) Hope that you guys enjoy these.**


	8. The one with all the confusion

Chapter 8: TOW All the confusion

Couple days after our date I still hadn't heard back from Jes I have seen her school, but she hasn't talked me more than few words. She seemed that she wasn't there even if she wasn't there. I wasn't sure what should I do. After school we were sitting at the cafe shop but not much talking was going on all of our thoughts were on certain person.

"Did I seriously misjudge this so badly?" I broke the silence

"You wanted to help, Jes wasn't ready. What I heard before you silenced me, I wouldn't want it for anyone. I don't know what they talked afterwards, but I have a feeling that Jes now in a place she doesn't want to be. I think she still thinks we would judge him if she was out and open." Alex said

"Your dating my cousin, I date my dads ex-wifes kid and she thinks we would judge her? Doesn't make much of sense..."

"But still we both still date boys, you know the whole traditional boy/girl thing. She's still dating a girl if she goes trough with this" Alex reminded me

"Do you have any ideas? I mean any at all?" I asked with mixed feelings

"I think best thing now is just to wait something to happen... She will talk to us sooner or later, we have to trust that. I think just abaut the worst thing now would be to try mix things up even more..." Alex said

"What if she does something to herself? I could not forgive myself if something happens to her" I said sadly

"She still comes to school still looks, physically just fine so we know that everything on the top is okay... Her mom will tell us if she notices something wrong. Face it Emma there is nothing we can do right now. " Alex tried to assure me

Right at that moment an idea or atleast some answers walked in door: Melissa. Could she have some info that what has happend? Well better ask...

"Hey Melisssa over here" I shouted

"Well just the person I was looking for. Hey Emma." Melissa said

"Well I quess a little introductions could be in order so Melissa, Alex, Alex, Melissa" I said

"Well nice to meet you, hope it would be other circumstances though" Alex said and they shook hands

"Likewise. And trust me I hope that too. I'd love to have the third one of you guys here as well..." Melissa sighed

"So I'm guessing that it's not just us who she's,running away from?" I asked

"Nope she isn't, at the moment she's mostly runing away from her feelings. And trying to avoid you guys or me. I want tell you guys that, that girl means alot to me, and I would love to be with her, but I'm not willing to hide. She is everything I look in the girls. And most other girls wont come even close, or if they do they are into guys. I've been out of the closet almost half year now. I have no desire to go back 's why this is so painful. I know exactly what she's going through, she's just making this a thousand times more dramatic than it has any need to be. I hope you guys let me date her if we can help her" Melissa sighed again

" You can count on it. but first we could use some idea what to do right now...Why don't you begin by telling us: what exactly happend between you two night before? " I asked while having a feeling that there is more to this than to the eye and I'm rarely wrong with this feeling

"Well I assume that Alex knows the basics and I don't have to hide anything." Melissa wanted to make sure

" I think I have told the whole story up until when you guys went to talk private so if I've missed something, I'm sorry in advance." I said looking Alex

"It's okay. On with the story..." Alex said anxiously.

" Well as you know I showed up as then we went on our own..." Melissa began

_Flashback_

_Melissas pov_

"If you still try to hide something I can say that this is just abaut worst possible solution to this problem..." I said

" What do you want, why are you here?" Jes asked

" Stop asking stupid questions please... You know why am I here and you know what I want."

"I mean why are you here now? Have you found someone else? If you have I don't care, atleast then I know you were never serious with me... If you still want me then I have nothing new for you unless you want to date secret..."

" Dont say that you don't care becouse you and I both know that's not true, I know it would hurt you deeper than you can imagine if I dated someone else. I don't go back to closet and I'm taking you out of there one way or another. I want you, I don't think there is anyone available that comes even close to you as a person that I want... But if you really don't care I can start searching... It's really up to you. As long as I'm not dating I'm waiting for you, but don't think you are the only girl in this world..." I warned

Jessica startted to leave, but I decided to play one more card before giving up...

"You know, I had a little talk with Emma couple days ago..." I shouted to her

She stopped and turned arround. Clearly scared

"Wait, you did what? Didn't I tell you that I want to tell her myself when I feel like it? Please tell me you didn't tell her abaut us?" At this point she was pretty much in panic

" I didn't have to tell her. She allready pretty much knew abaut you. Appearently you had spoken abaut her instead of him when talking abaut crush And when you talked abaut her you were clearly more honest so she told atleast. Well she figured the rest pretty much right way. And me coming filled the rest for her. You should know that she's not stupid. And of course when I told our little story she wanted to help..." I startted

"So this wasn't just a random meeting... I should have known there is more to this, she had no reason to invite me, she only needed Erica..." She startted to realize

"Love blinded you... You know what since Emma and I did kind of jerkish thing on you, I'm willing to to lower my conditions on our dating... Tell Emma and Alex yourself, I think after tonight even Alex knows. You can tell your mom whenever. That's the only thing I am asking anymore. Please Jessica I want to be with you, I love you, please tell me that you will do it." I asked

A little whisper came moment later...

"Fine you've got it. I'll tell them, I promise." She said and tried to leave

"Wait, I want you to give something for you. Something to engourage you so you don't get scared. If you do then remember this" I said

_End of flashback_

_Emmas pov_

"I grabed her to deep kiss and to my amazement she kissed back like no tomorrow. I thought that she had won her fears. I was surprised when she hadn't contacted me in these days and well I quess you pretty much know the rest..." Melissa sighed

"But why didn't she. She knows that we know, she knows we don't care. What is holding her back?" I said

" To be honest I've got no clue. But I need to go to the bathroom so I'll be right back" Melissa said

Moments after Melissa got out of sight a familiar figure came to the shop: Jessica. We looked at eachother with Alex and decided to tease her a little after what she did. Jessica even came to our table like nothing had happen.

"H-hi guys what's up?" Jes startted

"Do we know this girl? She somehow looks familiar but I have trouble to remember where I've seen her..." I startted

"I don't know I think this girl is the one who thinks best way to solve problems is to run away from them. Even when she knows that she has 2 friends to help with these kind of things" Alex continued the teasing

" Okay guys enough, I'm sorry okay? I just needed to think things through before I continued this any further. I know you guys wont mind me dating a girl but still..."

"You should know that, we don't judge you no matter what. As long as your happy that's all that matters. So have you talked to Melissa yet?" Melissa walked behind her as I asked that

"Well no not yet. Do you guys know where I could find her? I think I still owe her one thing... Wait what are you smiling abaut?" Jes asked noticing that something is going on

"Well why don't you look behind you and see for yourself?" She heard a familiar voice from behind

" Melissa..." Jes began

" So I'm guessing we're done hiding huh? What is this I see no fear or uncertainty in you, it's almost like you're proud to be what you are..." Melissa began but got silenced by a deep kiss from Jes

"Well did that leave any questions? And by the way I dont hide from anyone anymore, that includes my mom..." Jes said

"Wow have to say that didn't see this coming when I woke up this morning. Well I guess this means that you got yourself a girlfriend now... I hope you don't have any regrets...

"Well actually I have one regret... And I hope you can forgive me for it" Jes said

"Well tell me and I think abaut it" Melissa said smiling like she could guess what Jes was abaut to say

" The only regret is that I didn't do this when you told me abaut your feelings... I shouldn't have fought it" Jes said

"Hey don't worry. I know far too well what you just went trough. Hardest part is allways to admit it to yourself. It's natural to fight. Atleast you got what you wanted at the end unlke me on my first time. That's why I was so affraid, not for me but for you... By the way I'm still gonna kick your ass at regional qualifiers." Melissa said changing subject

" Only in your dreams. This made me so much stronger that I probably wont even break a sweat if we face eachother. If I were you, I would prepeare to bring your A game otherwise you don't stand a chance." Jes said with confidence

"Fine but don't worry you can come cry to me when you lose..." Melissa said with a thoughtful voice.

"Thanks for the offer and I think I can offer same." Jes said

"Appearently somethings never change" I said

"Love is one thing but judo is still another we're still rivals and nothing changes that" Jes said

"Well I guess I look forward to see this..." Alex said

"Wow you're coming too? I knew that Emma wouldn't miss this in the world but you too?" Melissa said

"Oh believe me after this there is no way I will miss it. Not after tonight. I guess I have some rules to learn but that's okay" Alex said exited

"Well I guess we could leave these two love birds on their own for now. They deserve it. So I see you later and expect to hear everything..." I said to Jes

"Fine I'll see you guys later and by the way thanks Emma I couldn't have done this without you, I owe you big time." Jes said

"Hey I know if it would have been other way around you would have found a way to do exactly the same. You don't owe me anything. We're a team and this is what we do." I said back

It took while me to realise the fact that all three of us were dating. Just couple weeks ago none of us was. And what's wierder the only couple who didn't hide from anyone was the lesbian couple. I still wanted to tell mom and dad before their 10th anniversary which was just couple months away and what I had heard from Alex she pretty much had same idea. I still needed to figure out a plan. Little did I know that sooner than I thought, there was no problem...

Next time we continue with the one where parent's find out. What will happen when Rachel meets enemy from the past? You'll need to read to find out But please still would Appreciate if got some feedback from this. So read, review, follow, favorite or if you don't then tell me why... I try to do little spell and plot check mission at weekend so probably no chapter untill like wensday or so.


	9. TOW parents find out part 1

_**First of all huge thanks for everyopne who has followed and favorited this story. It's good to know that I don't write this just for myself. If you have any ideas, hopes or advices I'm most certainly willing listen them**_

_**But as allways Read, Follow, Favorite and Review and if you don't for some reason then leave some feedback why not...**_

Chapter 9: TOW Parents find out Part 1

Two week's went after Jessicas coming out. Everything was settling down and Alex and Jack even startted to seriously talk abaut coming clean on Monica. Even I was thinking abaut ways how to tell my parents... But still I was worried how were they gonna react, I just hoped they could give up what happend 18 years ago... But little did I know that Jack was abaut to do a mistake that gave his relaionship away...

_Jacks pov_

He's looking at the computer screen which has a chat window on it

" God it's been way too long even if I know it's just two weeks" Alexw03

" I know you've got no idea how much pain I went through when you left that night last time. I'm so sick of hiding this. I wish we could just be out in the open..." Bigjack04

" Well why don't we put the end to the hiding? I mean it never was intention that we hide this forever, just so that we know that we are serious with eachother. I think we are ready to tell..."

"God, I would love that. I wish I didn't have to face my mother becouse of this but I know that it will be a lot smaller pain than the fact that we can't see eachother more than now."

" But what abaut Emma shouldn't we atleast warn her before we tell, I mean she has to atleast know, she has her own secrets too you know?"

" Well of course we have to tell her no question abaut it, but I don't think that there is anything that she can say, or do that will change my mind on this. I mean if she still wants to hide after us I'm sure she can find a way to do it"

" Okay, I'll call her. But I have to go now, talk to you later, love you bye 3"

" Love you too bye 3."

Alexw03 logged out

I sighed at the screen. The decicion had been made, no more running, no more hiding just the hope that everything will go okay. Maybe after this I can get ride easier to the town and sometimes Alex can visit here... Whatever I knew that I wanted to have something else to think until friday, so I decided to go meet with couple friends. Too bad for me that I didn't remember to log out and close the chat... And well you know my mom she comes to clean my room spotless when I'm not arround.

_Monicas pov _

"God, how does he get this room so dirty so fast it looks like I haven't cleaned this room for months when it has been only couple days" I said to myself

Normally I like to respect both twins privacy even if they are almost teenagers, but they haven't caused any troubles and espcially Jack has been like an angel lately. During the clean up I hit the mouse of Jacks computer. Normally I just see locked screen and I don't usually even try to do anything. Even though I would like to see what he's doing. I didn't expect to see what I saw. What is he really dating someone in the city?

"Honey would youcome to Jacks room for a second?" I shouted to Chandler

"So what is it now? Found porn allready?" Chandler asked

"Well not quite, but check his screen its some sort of chat..." I said

"Well so it is what's so special abaut... What a...? Is he dating someone? How have we missed this? And in the city on top of that?" Chandler asked a little confused

" And on top of all that I think we know this girl he's dating... When it comes to how he's been hiding I think the answer lies on the screen..." I said realizing that Emmas name wasn't there for nothing.

"Wait you mean that Emma is behind hiding those two, but you said that we know who he is dating? Do you want to share?" Chandker asked

"Well isn't it kind a obvius? Alexw03 and Emma is behind this? Still don't get it? What if I told you that Alex comes from Alexandra and its a very dear friend of Emma?" I asked back

" Wait are you seriously suggesting that Emmas friend Alex and Jack are together? Where in the heck has he found balls to even ask her out?" Chandler startted to wonder

" Well it would explain a lot that's been going on lately... Him beeing like an angel, wanting to visit city more often and wanting hang out with Emma and her friends. And you know sometimes guys ask girls out if they like them not everyone are cowards..." I told him

"He has never stroke me as person who would ask a older girl out just like that. Well I'm not saying there would be anything wrong with those two going out just wondering how they have had strenght to go long times without seeing eachother."

"I guess it's little easier nowdays since all the technology and well according to this they plan to tell us when we go to city, the real question though is: what is Emma hiding? And why, becouse if I can read between lines here Emma is even more scared to tell Ross and Rachel than these two are to tell us..."

" That's a good question I think you're right as Emma herself says there is more to this story than there is to the eye... But what can we do? Should we call Rachel and tell her what's going on?"

"And give Emma an alert that we know? No way, Emma is playing smart as allways, maybe we shouldn't do anything for now and try to catch her of guard when we get to city... Besides I want to outsmart her and see Rachels face when she realizes it... But who is she dating? I'm sure she's not on her toes just becouse if its some random guy from school."

"Some Ex-girl/boyfriends kid of Ross/Rachels? Could be one option..."

"Well I don't think that even that would scare her this badly... Wait could it be Emulys kid? That could scare the hell out of her... I know that she doesn't exactly have a good picture of her in her head... But how do we know if Emily is in the states even?" I startted to wonder

"You know Carol or Susan could know... They were somewhat close last time she was here..." Chandler said

"Well could be worth a shot. All though I'm not sure how easily she's taking contact to anyone who's any close to Ross... Well I guess they are the best shot I have"

"Just remember that, that girl isn't stupid. She can catch on to you from even the smallest clue..."

"I'll be careful" I said and took out my phone

We hadn't kept much contact in last couple years, but I knew they will more than likely be happy to share this information.

"Well this is a surprise, hi Monica" I heard Carol's voice from the otherside of the phoneline

"Oh hi Carol, can you talk for a minute?" I asked

"Sure how have you been how are twins and young Joey?" Carol asked

"Kids are just fine, actually that's part of the reason I'm calling..."

"Do you need babysitter? I guess we can watch Joey anyone else can't..."

"No I dont need a babysitter. I meed more in lines of information since I know you guys used to be somewhat close with Emily years back... Do you happen to know if she's back in states or NYC?"

"Yeah she moved back to nyc with her son couple months back, why do you ask? Has Rachel seen her and gotten all jealous? I think that her son even goes to same school with Emma" Carol asked with a little consern

"No nothing like that, I just think there might be a little reunion coming up soon..." I said little happy

"What do you mean? Are you guys inviting her over and trying to be friends. I don't think that Rachel will like that very much."

" Well for Emmas sake I hope they can work things out... Otherwise this is gonna be one hell of a reunion..."

" What do you mean? Wait you dont mean, that you think that Emma and Daniel are together?"

" Well everything seems to point towards that. If Daniel is her sons name... She seems to be guarding her boyfriends identity with her life and has even gotten my kids to protect it as well. And well she repays by protecting the fact that her best friend and Jack are dating. I think this would be only logical explanation."

"Well that's gonna make things intresting have to say I would love to see where this goes in the future so please update me as soon as something happens."

" Sure will, take care and thanks for the info" I said

" Hey no problem glad to be able to help bye" Carol said and hang up the phone

" Well?" Chandler asked

" Well I'm right she's with Emily son named Daniel." I said

" Well what are you going to do now?" Chandler asked

" Well if I dont wanna alert Emma then I think there isn't much that I can do...I guess we keep low profile abaut all this untill we get to the city..."

_Emmas POV_

"Well of course you tell if you guys want to, you don't have to ask my permission to do that little heads up is more than enough" I said to phone to Alex

"So how abaut you want to come out of the "closet" with us?" Alex asked

" Well thats not bad idea... I'll call Emily and see if I can get her to meet others today. Trust me I don't want to hide this anymore than you guys do..."

" So maybe we could meet little later? And discuss exactly how are we gonna tell? Say 2 o'clock at the coffeeshop?"

" Sounds like a plan to me do you call Jes or?"

" Well I guess that I should tell her anyway that I will tell friday so I'll call, See you later okay?"

" Sure can't wait." I said and hang up

Later oin that day after school we met with the gang. We were sitting unknowingly what has happend at Bing residence. I had just heard that Emily can't come to help me this weekend which sucked some major balls

"God dammit Emily can't help me with our situation... Well I guess, I have to either hide another week or then tell without her. To be honest I don't like either idea..." I said

" That's your call Emma we don't say anything to that and we're ready to support you whatever you decide..." Alex said

" It could be easier to just get it done and over with... " Jes began but got cut off my phone ringing I saw it was Ben which was a pretty big surprise

" Well hi Ben what a pleasant surprise. What brings me this honor?" I asked

" Well if my stepsister doesn't tell me that she's dating dads ex-wife's kid then, I think I have every right to call and ask what's up..." Ben began getting me scared the hell out of me

" Wait how do you know abaut me and Dan? I thought that I said to Emily not to tell anyone that included your moms too..." I asked. Alex and Jes said to put speaker on

" So it's true? Aunt Monica called my mom and asked all kind of things abaut Emily and you and stuff... And she called me and asked if I knew anything abaut it." Ben began

" Yes it's true but please I want to tell my parents myself so please don't tell anyone Wait I'll put you on speaker I have Jessica and Alex here with me this kind of conserns them too, so could you repeat what you just said?" I asked and put speaker on that got Alex scared too

" So this isn't public information yet? Of course I don't tell, but if Monica knows then this isn't probably gonna stay secret very long..."

" No it's not I have tried to do everything in my power to keep this out of public how in the heck has she found out. But hey thanks for the heads up of this. I want to catch up more with you at somepoint. But bye for now" I said

" Yeah sure. I thought that I would just call and congratulate you on boyfriend but this got intresting I say good luck whatever happens in the future and I want to meet with you and Dan too. But bye for now" Ben said hanging up the phone

" Well this was an intresting twist... Do you think she knows abaut me and Jack too?" Alex asked clearly scared

" Well I think that's a safe assumption. Better question is though how has she found out? Has Jack done something to tip her of and if he is then why hasn't he warned us?" I asked as Alex startted to take out her phone

" Well I'll call him. I hope he has some answers..." Alex said

"Put him on speaker." I said

"Of course"

"Hi Alex it's Jack everything allright? I thought we agreed not to talk untill tomorrow..." Jack said

" Yeah hi I'm here with Emma and Jes can you talk? Something has come up..." Alex said

" It's fine I'm out with couple friends. Do I need to go to talk private or...?" Jack asked a little confused

" Well your mom has found everything up including Emmas thing did you know that?"

" What, no I didn't know that how is that possible? How do you know abaut it? I think if my mom called she would have called me too..." Jack startted to wonder

" That's just the problem we have no idea how has she found out. We know becouse Ben called moment ago and wanted to congratulate Emma on first boyfriend. We talked and I guess you can figure out the rest..."

" Trust me if I had any idea how she could have found out I would share it, but I seriously have no clue. Well I guess us she can have figured out if she has seen or heard something, but how she figured Emma out that's the real question..."

" Wait could it be that she saw our chat conversation somehow from this morning I think there could be enough information if you try to add things up." Alex asked

" Oh no I just realized that I didn't shut down my computer I had to leave in such a hurry this morning, I probably left the chat window open too... Please don't be mad at me it was so stupid mistake"

" Well we were gonna tell soon anyways but this sucks for Emma though, becouse Emily can't come to help her this weekend... Hey but no worries we'll figure something out." Alex said

" Well thanks for you guys taking it so easy on me and thanks for the heads up. I think I better go I'll let you know if I find anything else out..." Jack said

" Thanks, I love you bye."

" Love you too."

" Well I quess I better call Dan too "I said and took out my phone again

" Hi Emma, what's up?" Dan aske

" Just a heads up my aunt Monica has found abaut us and Jack and Alex" I said

" Well that not good what do you want to do now?" Dan asked

" Well Alex and Jack were abaut to tell them anyways, but I wouldn't want to do it without you or your mom, I would want atleast one of you to be there" I said with little hope

" Unfortinatly I can't be tbere either I promised to be with couple friends. Are gonna be okay? I can cancel if you really need me..." Dan said

" Hey I don't want you to give up your own life just becouse of me. Hey have fun I'll figure something out... Just be prepeared to go public next weekend" I said

" I'll be ready then hang in there untill then. I know you would like to tell your parents, and I say tell them if it gets too hard. We will deal with consequences. Together..." Dan tried calm me

" Fine I'll see what I do. Talk to you later. Bye."

" Bye"

" I guess you didn't get any help there either. What now?" Alex asked

" To be honest I guess I can only say que sera sera..." I said

" What will be, will be. So you dont try to smart your way out of this anymore?" Jes asked

" I don't think there is any easy way out of this every way out of this could leave to somewhere I don't want to go... So I'm pretty much out of options. I can only wait and see what weekend will bring" I said

There I was with no easy way out. Now I was literally out of charge in this situation. Little did I know though that this was only the begining and what followed I couldn't see coming. It was the begining of the open relationship even though I didn't know it for sure back then.

So next time we continue this with second part so stay toon for that

**_And by the way I could ask also Do you prefer long chapters as two parters or just one long chapter? Longer ones could up to 10k words_ **


	10. TOW parents find out part 2

Chapter 10: TOW Parents find out Part 2

Later that day we were at the coffees shop just talking as usual well that was untill I got a pretty wierd and scary text from my mom...

" I know you're at the coffee house with your friends but I would like to talk to you private, it's your call if you want your friends to stay I dont force you... I'll be there in 15 minutes. Love mom"

" What do you guys think?" I asked showing the text

"Pretty obvious to me Monica told your mom abaut everything... That's why she wants you alone" Alex said

" Something tells me there is more to this than there is to the eye... Something doesn't add up, if she knows abaut everything I think she would wanna talk to you too and why would Monica alert you guys if she doesn't know that we know. Something is up and I want to know what and I think 3 pairs of ears and eyes see and hear more than just one. I say your call what do you want to do. I can handle this if you guys wanna go..." I said to Alex

" There is absoulutely no chance that we'll leave I want to see what's up that text was so wierd it was like a warning, but for what or who? That's the real question." Jes said

Before we had time to think any further My mom showed up. Seemed to be pretty surprised that I'm not alone.

" Hi honey Ithought that I said I want you to be alone..." My mom began.

" You know that you can say in front of them anything that you say to me... And just for the future reference, if you want me to be alone don't send me a text that makes me wonder was it really you that sent the message. Simple I need to talk to you urgently come home as soon as you can would have been more than enough. So what's up?" I asked

" Well how abaut we begin by you telling your boyfriend? Rumor has it that you have had one over month now..." Mom startted

" Mom you're like me you don't just believe in rumors so spill it, who told you? Yeah and it's true I do have a boyfriend..." I decided to just go with the truth hoping that my mom would too, that seemed to surprise both girls

" Happend to run into certain Emily Waltham, ring any bells? She told me abaut a month ago abaut both you and Jack" She looked both me and Alex

" So it was Emily who betrayed us I knew she couldn't be trusted..." Alex began

I showed her to shut up for now something told me that there was something wrong. I didn't believe one second that Emily would've betrayed us. But I decided to play along for now...

" So Emily betrayed us never saw that one coming. She told that she wouldn't tell you. Pretty harsh, so the most important question are you okay with this?" I asked tried not to sound too suspisious

" Haven't you learned anything from your fathers story she can't be trusted she's manipulative bitch. Against my better judgement, I invited her to dinner tomorrow, but I haven't told your father yet that you can do yourself, but do it by tomorrow." She said

I thought there was still something of. She didn't tell everything if she wasn't complitely lying... But I knew that I probably don't get anymore information from her and I had one idea where to start looking for more clues.

" If I can talk with these guys private before that, then I'm fine." I said

"Fine as long as they leave before you tell. You might get grounded you know" My mom said

" Fine let's go to home and my room" I said

Little later we were in my room everyone was pretty shocked so not much words were said until Alex decided to open up the conversation

"Okay what was that you let your mother walk over you and your possible future mother in law, shouldn't you atleast defend her at times like this?" Alex asked

" Would've been pointless, if my mother really hates her I can't change her mind without Emily being here. If she was bluffing and trying to freak me out then everything will be okay tomorrow anyways. No need to rush things... This is excactly the reason why I wanted her to with me when I tell" I said

" Well then why did you ask us here if you think your mom is bluffing?" Jes asked

" I need to know the truth abaut everything before I talk with my dad. " I said with serious face

"Truth? What do you mean? Do you mean there is something that is wrong?" Jes said with little panic

" Actually there is more lies than there is truth in the air and you know that. Why don't you begin by telling us why did you tell abaut Jack and Alex to my mom?" I said trying to stay as calm as possible

" Wait you don't seriously expect me to believe that Jes was the one who told..." Alex startted

" I'm sorry Alex that was pure accident, a slip up to be exact, as for you Emma I think you know why I told abaut you... But I'm curious how did you figure it out?" Jes asked trying to calm her self down

" I know, to just have some back up if everything goes to heywire. You know Jes if enough small things don't make any sense then the whole picture falls appart. First clue was the fact how easy it has been to hide, my mom hasn't questioned anything didn't make any sense. Second thing was this whole meeting. Why today? If she has known from the day one then she should have talked to me sooner, unless someone has asked not to untill time is right. Also the fact that Emily told her I didn't believe that for one second. If she wanted to sabotage our relationship then she would have found some other way... You're a good friend and I trusted you..." I said but got cut off

"Hey I didn't want to hurt you, you know that right?. I just got so pissed off when I realised what you were trying to pull on me..." Jes began

" I know and I'm not mad at you but you should've told Alex... You know I find ways around things if I really needed and I could have even told her earlier if I knew she knows. But you should know how scared Alex has been abaut this whole thing, I'm sure that you to could have agreed that you dont tell me. But I don't think there is a point to continue this story any further now. 'I'm pretty sure that Jack, Melissa and Dan want to hear the whole story as well." I said with a smile

" How come you're this calm abaut this aren't you scared that you might get grounded or something. You're taking a pretty big chance here." Alex said

" In love there is allways a chance, you should know that allready Alex. I just needed a reminder of that myself. You can prepear as much as you want but still there is still chance becouse it isn't just abaut you." I said with a teaching voice

" Well it's good to see that you have learned the lesson I wanted to teach you" Jes said with a smile

" And here I was thinking that I will have to let your father teach you that lesson" I heard from the door

" Mom... You're way too predictable, you know that... So I'm quessing you've talked with Emily and you're somewhat okay with it?" I asked

" If I'm so predictable then why did you think that I would let somehting from almost 20 years ago come between my daughter and her first serious boyfriend? I don't lie to you I didn't like the idea at first, but when I met with Emily I realised that there is no reason to let something like that to come between you two... I didn't tell becouse Jessica said that you're gonna need a lesson abaut how you can't control love. The lesson you've tought to these girls forever since me and your dads story." Mom said trying to tease me

" Well it took 7 years and me to get you over my dad's cheating and this woman tried to make you not see the love of your life and knowing your jealousy in the past I wasn't complitely sure... And as you yourself said you didn't like it at first. And I wanted to make sure that my relationship was something more than just a crush, which I can tell you that it is I'm badly in love... So did you really not tell my dad yet?" I said with a little sigh

"First did you really think I would make this that easy for you? Second Your father woul've talked abaut it with you he wouldn't kept it as a secret I'm sure of it. Sorry honey but that's your final test before you can date him officially."

"Well to be honest I was hoping you would say that. Dad should hear it from me and not anyone else. I would've liked to tell to you also myself but that's not gonna happen so atleast I can do this. How do you think he will take it?" I asked with hope

" To be honest I'm not sure. I think he will want to meet the guy first before he can make judgement."

" Judgement abaut what or who?" I heard,of course it was my dad

" I will go good luck, she will tell you" My mom said pointing at me

" What do you want us to do, stay or leave?" Alex asked

" Your call, I can understand if you want to leave but I will appreciate if you'll stay..." I said

" We can stay so why not tell him what you wanted to tell he looks pretty intrested..." Jes said

" Thanks guys, well judgement abaut my first serious boyfriend..." I said proudly

" You have a boyfriend, since when? I guess your mother is right I need meet this guy before I can say anything abaut him but I just can't believe that my little girl is growing up. Well tell me abaut this guy. I assume a school friend." My dad startted I decided to interupt

" Well we've been seeing each other for a month now you're right he is a friend from school he's name is Daniel Waltham" I decided to stop there for obvious reasons...

"Wait Waltham Is he some relation to Emily you know my ex-wife?" My dad asked confused

" Yeah Emily is his mother, his dad left him before he was born. And yeah I have met Emily allready she's looking forward to see you again and she has forgiven both of you what happend back then..."

" Wow and Your mother is okay with this? Didn't think that I will ever see Emily again if your mom is okay with this then so am I, but remember that I want to meet the guy also." Dad said with serious face

"From what I can tell mom has realised that there is no point of keeping hatred for something that happend allmost 20 years ago, and yeah of course you'll meet him, he's my boyfriend there is no way you wouldn't meet" I said happily

" If that's true then I don't have any objections little catch up would be in order though..."

"As I said of course I'll try to get some kind of reunion to happen " I said

" Good I look forward to that, oh by the way hate to tell you this but I knew in advance abau this..." Dad said

" Let me guess Carol told you?" I said knowingly

" How did you know that? She said that she hasn't told neither of your friends and anyone that should be that close to you..." Dad startted to wonder

" Doesn't anyone know how close I am with Ben nowdays? Without him I would be pretty much lost right now, but thanks to him I got some time to prepeare for everyone knowing" I said pretty much irratated.

" Well of course should have known, but I leave you three alone now, hey Emma I can see that you're happier than ever so I'm not against it" Dad said

"Thanks you're the best" I said and dad walked away

"I just hope I can get mom to see it too" I said when dad had gone far enough

"What do you mean, do you think that your mom still has something against Emily?" Alex asked

" I'm not complitely sure but I think I have to prepear for war and fight for my right for love, it's good to knoiw that I atleast have dad on my side... I'm going to make peace between those three even if it's through war" I said shaking my head

"I hope you know what you're doing you know that there is only month before their 10th year anniversery. You don't want to be in war with neither of those three at that time..." Jes warned me

" I hope that too and I'm gonna get those three to get along before that I want to be there with my boyfriend..." I said

" I just don't think it's gonna be that easy" Jes said

" I know it isn't but they have to see that there is no reason for them to hate eachother anymore."

" I guessing you allready have some ideas?" Alex asked

" Couple ideas yeah but first I need to know what the hell is up with my mom."

I was more determined than ever to get those two to get along. I wasn't quite sure how was I gonna do it. But i had decided that failure wasn't gonna be an option. Unfortinatly behind my back my mom had allready startted turn my fathers head...

_**Ross' POV**_

I was lieing on the bed with Rachel I saw that she was clearly upset abaut something...

"Honey you seem to be upset abaut something please tell what it is?" I asked

" It's just abaut Emma, what are we gonna do abaut her, I don't wanna have Emily in my life again..." Rachel said sounding very worried abaut it

" Honey it has been almost 20 years now, we've been married for almost 10 do you really think that if Emma dates Emilys son, it would put our marriage in danger I highly doubt that she doesn't want me back no matter what she probably doesn't want to have 3rd divorce..." I tried to convince her

"What if she tries to get back to us through Emma I don't want her to get hurt becouse of us" She said trying to turn my head

" You know if you really don't want her to date Daniel you've gotta talk straight to her. You know how much she hates when people plot behind her back. And I don't you two to fight this close to our 10th anniversery... " I tried to secure peace in the house

" But what she's gonna do? She hasn't rebelled does she really know how to even handle a fight like this?"

" I don't think we want to know what exactly is she gonna do. She has learned to be very resourceful when she needs to be. Imagine if Jessica didn't tell you that they were dating? How would you have found out? I know I wouldn't have known before she told me if Carol didn't call me..."

"Wait Carol called you? How does she know?" Rachel began to wonder

" What I heard from Emma she knows becouse Monica called her...For how does Monica know I have no clue..."

" Well Monica probably has connected the dots from Jack and Alex to Emma and Daniel. Maybe I'll talk to Monica tomorrow and try get her to see my POV..."

" Wouldn't it be easier you try to get along with Emily? Atleast that long that she gives some kind of reason not to trust her..." I still tried to convince her

" She has given me enough reason to hate her allready. One teenagelove isn't gonna change that. Emma will see it one way or another" Rachel seemed to be more determined than ever

" But count me out becouse I don't want my daughter to hate me..." I warned her

" Well she's coming for dinner tomorrow atleast so I can see how much I can tolerate her" She said

I wasn't sure but something told me that Emma was the more stubborn one out of these two. And I trusted her to find a way to convince her mother I knew that I don't have a chance to do that.

_**You didn't think it was gonna be that easy now did you? Technically the next one is still direct contiuation to this but stilll gonna name it; The one where there has to be room for love...**_

_**As allways would appriciate reviews, follows and favoritings to know that I'm doing something right here. hope you enjoy**_


	11. The one where there has to room for love

_**Okay after christmas, one broken hard drive and one allmost finished chapter lost later I'm finally back, hope everyone had good a christmas**_

Chapter 11: TOW there has to be room for love

" You know, every part of me wanted to be wrong abaut you..." I said without even looking at my rooms door, where I noticed my mom was standing, had been for a while...

" Why do you have to go out with one guy, you know I can't stand..." My mom began

" You can't stand his mother, and only becouse of something that happend long before my birth. You know my style to do things, don't hate anyone before they give me a reason to." I tried to reason

" You know what she did, do really want to take a chance that she's just to get back to me and your dad?" Mom said

" Yeah she tried to save her marriage after you ruined it by going to her wedding she realized she doesn't stand a ghost of a chance with dad if you were around and decided that she can't do anything for the fact that he loves you and understood that you guys will get together sooner or later... And as I said yesterday in love there is allways a chance he can screw me yes but first so can any other guy so can any other guy and second. He hasn't given me any reason to think he or his mother is gonna screw me. Mom, I don't wanna fight with you but I will fight for my right to love, even if it's against you" I warned

" Why do you have to rebel on something like this you've been like an angel for last years, why now?" Mom wondered

"Becouse this is not just abaut me... I do this becouse I want you guys to be completely over the past like you promised, both on the day you got off the plane and on your wedding day. You guys need to trust eachother no matter what. Dad thinks you're like a godess in human form he wouldn't hurt you no matter what. Past makes us all what we are today, without past there is no future. And on top of that I'm in love with this guy it's not just a crush. Please mom let go off everything that holds you back and trust dad, Emily is nice person when you dont try to find flaws in her. Meet and catch up that's all I'm asking if you still think after you meet up with Emily that I can't go out with Daniel then I'll reconsider. But only if you find even half past decent reason for it..." I said

" Fine I'll meet with Emily tonight anyways, you better hope that I don't find a reason to hate her..." Mom warned

" I promise you that" I said with confidence

,Mom left the room. I was hoping that I wont have to wait until evening when those guys meet but I knew that I needed dads help for that... He was as allways working at the living room I decided to interupt...

" Hey dad do you have a moment?" I asked pretty much knowing the answer

" Well for you I have allways time, so whats up?" Dad said closing laptop

" Well I was wondering could you get mom out of the house as soon as possible and I would prefer without asking, why... I would need house without her like for 40 minutes or something." I tried to sound as innocent as possible

" Okay I'm guessing that it has something to with your boyfriend thing, you know I can't turn her head around no matter what. But I guess I could take her for early dinner or something I'm starving to be honest. What abaut you? You need to eat something too." Dad said worrying as allways

" I'm not expecting you to turn her head. I'll take care of that, but I'll need your help for it. And I'll grab something to eat when you guys get home I'll have plenty of time for that if everything goes according to plan."

" Okay what are you planning? Sound's like something major... Do you do dishes on my turn if I do this?" dad asked clearly joking

" Trust me I will repay you a lot more than that if this works... So do we have a deal?" I asked

" I hope you know what you're doing I want peace to this house so I can't promise you 40 minutes becouse you know your mother but I do what ever I can. Use the time wisely..." Dad said with worry

" I hope so too, but I know if I want to be with this guy then I need to do this. Good luck you're going to need it"

" I think you're going to need it more than I am but thanks I'll text when we're coming home okay. I hope you get everything ready before that."

" I hope so too but please go now I don't excactly have whole day..." I asked

" Fine I see what I can do..." Dad said and left the room

Dad left the room it was time for the second phase of my plan. Calling Emily. I took out my phone and she answered pretty quickly

" Emma well this is a surprise. I have everything ready for the evening. Is everything okay? " Emily asked with clear worry

" Everything is just abaut as okay as things can be at the moment... I was wondering could you come over now, I would like abaut couple things before others get here"

" Okay I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

" sounds like a plan but I need you to bring something when you come..." I startted

Ten minutes went past pretty quickly and sooner than I thought Emily was standing in front of our house

" Please come in I've been waiting for you did you bring what I asked?" I said

" Yeah but before I give it to you I want to know what are you gonna do with this? Even I'm against it, if you're gonna give it to my son now..." Emily said with a little scare while holding a little black box

" I'm not giving it to Daniel don't worry abaut it. I'll explain that later, but can I have it now please, we dont have whole day..."

" What's with the hurry? We have the whole night from what I can understand..."

" Well you'll face my mom in like 20 minutes if we're lucky and we still have some things to discuss abaut..."

" What are you planning? Does your mother know that I'm here right now?" Emily startted to panic a little

" Do you really think we would be in such a hurry if she knew you're here? Everything will be revealed in due time but..." I startted

" Emma I like you and I want your and Daniels relationship to work and I'm willing to help if I can, but if you want my help I want more info..."

" Well fine that ring is for my father when they renew their wedding vows at their 10th anniversary, hopefully if this works . He wanted to give it to her when he proposed, but couldn't find it I figured it would be still with you. I'm planning to you two to talk without anyone else being here, I don't want to give my mother anymore ammunition than she needs to have..."

" Well sounds like you have everything figured out, but what if she refuses to talk with me?" Emily asked

" Trust me I have ways to make her talk with you I dont wanna give my whole plan away... You just have to trust me."

" Fine I'll trust you and I hope you know what you're doing."

" Trust me I hope that too"

We talked for like fifteen minutes untill my parents came home my mom had noticed guest shoes in the hall...

" Emma we're home do you have a guest?" Mom shouted from the hall

" Oh your back allready that's fine yeah I have a guest here before that, do you need to go to the bathroom?" I asked and both my parents looked pretty wierdly at me

" Why do you need to ask that? No I don't have to go for now..." She said clearly suspicious

" No reason, well the guest is in the kitchen." I said and both my parents startted to head there but I showed my dad to stop.

" Hey I need talk to my dad abaut something but why don't you go a head?" I said just before my mom opened the kitchen door

" You're acting pretty weirdly today but fine" my mom said and opened the door

" Well long time no see Rachel... How have you been?" Emily said and my mother turned around just to notice that I closed the door and blocked it with a chair

Rachels POV

" Young lady you open this door this second, or you're grounded for a month Ross help me." I shouted

" Ross: Are you sure that you know what you're doing? Emma: No but this is just abaut the best idea I have" I heard behind the door

" Sorry but you 2 aren't gonna get out before you two talk with eachother and if after that you think I still can't date Daniel I want to have a reason that does involve something that has happend after I was born. And if you still think I deserve a punishment after you two come out then I will take it..." Emma said from behind the door

" Well this is great just great, look what have you done you poisoned my daughters mind and turned her against me."

" Emma was right you haven't changed one bit, you're as stubborn as ever, still don't admit your own mistakes. I seriously hoped that Emma was overexaggerating when she said that you still hate me, but appearently she wasn't. I would have much more reason to hate you than you have to hate me. I've decided to take the high road. Please Rachel lets put the past behind us and lets concentrate on the future you have a wonderful daughter beatiful, smart and wise." Emily said while taking out her phone

" Oh good you're calling for help Ross took my phone for, I guess obvious reasons... Good to know that you realized how insane this situation is..." I said hopefully

" I'm not calling for help becouse your daughter locked us in for a reason I thought that she had no reason for this, but I should have known better, this is Daniel, Emmas boyfriend, my son." Emily said and showed a picture from her phone

" I guess Emma allways has a reason for everything she does even if I don't allways understand it and I can see why she's intrested in him. Hey I'm sorry that I ruined your wedding and deleted your message to Ross." I said

" Hey don't be I should've called wedding off when he said your name at the altar. I was naive to even think I had a chance to save my marriage. I shouldn't have make him choose between you and me when I knew the real answer..." Emily said

We talked for hour and half going trough the whole history from London and Vegas to this day and everything. And decided to teach Emma a little lesson. Of course only after we get out.

" Emma everything is allright you can open it now" I shouted

" Hey guys it's been open for a hour and half now what took you so long?" I saw Ross there

" Well hello to you too, it has been a while hasn't it?" Emily said smiling

" Well most certainly has I guess you figured that this is where I would end up in after our last meeting?" Ross asked

" Well excpected it to take lot less time to be honest but seeing how happy you two are now, I know I made the right choice staying out of your way. But didn't expect us to meet this way. By the way where is the lady of the hour?" Emily asked

" If your refering to Emma she's in her room, so I'm guessing I'm going to meet my daughter first boyfriend tonight?" Ross asked

"Yeah even though she doesn't know it yet..." I said

" How come?" Ross asked with confusion

" Lets just say I have couple tricks for handling teenagers and teenage love" Emily said

" Well shall we go to tell the good news?" I asked

" Remember, we're gonna toy with her a little first..." Emily said

" Of course" I said

" _Emmas POV_

It took way longer than I thought it would take. I was almost going go downstairs and check what was taking so just before I was abaut to leave I saw two figures on my door.

" Well took you guys long enough, I was just abaut to come to ask you what's up" I said

" Well you know it's better to talk these things through with care than to do a hasty decicion..." Mom said back to me

" Well how abaut telling me the verdict am I grounded and can't see Daniel anymore?" I said pretty much knowing the answet

" Well we decided that it's easier for everyone if you don't go out with Daniel anymore" She said clearly losing her pokerface

" What's the reason, remember you promised to give me a decent reason not to see him before I reconsider." I said trying to sound as much in panic as possible

" Well the reason is that you're way too naive and believe everything that is told to you" They both started laughing. That wasn't clearly the story they were intended to tell but I cracked my wicked smile

" Remember "girls" that, when you deal with me everything is not what it seems to be. I knew allready that you guys got the peace to earth and I probably can continue dating." I said

" How did you know when to take the lockdown out?" My mom asked

" Well I listened the begin of the conversation and heard you saying "I'm sorry" that was more than enough for me, but what took you guys so long. That was abaut hour and a half ago" I asked

" Well if our kids are gonna go out, we had to do catch up and you know that there was almost 20 years of it, so it took some time." My mom said

" By the way Emma you probably wanna call Daniel and ask him to come I have a feeling that his "plans" have been canceled due to recent developments" Emily said with clearly trying to tease

" You think I don't know that? He should be here any moment now..." I said

" How did you...?" Emily asked

" Well you remember the thing we talked abaut when you came, before my mom and dad where here, that gave me indication that he might be able to come after all... I caled him liitle after you guys startted to talk and asked and he's coming" I said hoping that mom wouldn't ask anymore questions

" Oh yeah that thing didn't even think that, that might have given it away..." Emily said

" Do you guys mind sharing abaut this "thing"? My mom asked

" Sorry mom but we're gonna keep it as a secret for now you'll find out sooner or later..." I tried to calm her curiosity

" Damn your annoying today, well I guess you can't be like an angel all the time" My mom said

" Well I'm a teenager aren't I? I can't be like an angel all the time otherwise it would be too easy for you guys. Let's just say I'm no devil but I'm not an angel either and I promise you you're gonna like this secret when it's revealed." I said with mysterious voice

" Fine, have it your way" Mom said

Right at that moment doorbell rang and it was Dan...

_**But what happens next will be in the next chapter, sorry abaut that had a plan to make this chapter extra long but now that my hard drive crashed and I lost this chapter allmost finished I'll slice this in to two. Leave feedback follow, favorite if you like and tell me if you didn't like **_

_**Still gonna name it TOW Long waited night**_


End file.
